Oghma Infinium (Oblivion)
The''' Oghma Infinium''' is a powerful Daedric book given as a reward for completing Hermaeus Mora's quest. The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion The Oghma Infinium is the reward item from the task received at the Shrine of Hermaeus Mora. In order to complete the task, the player must collect a soul from each of the sentient races of Tamriel in a special soul gem. The book adds +5 points to three skills, and +10 to two attributes. Use it and you will be asked to read from: *The Path of Steel: Blade +5, Blunt +5, Heavy Armor +5, Speed +5, Strength +5 *The Path of Shadow: Sneak +5, Security +5, Light Armor +5, Agility +5, Speed +5 *The Path of Spirit: Destruction +5, Conjuration +5, Restoration +5, Intelligence +5, Willpower +5 The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim The Oghma Infinium is obtained through the quest Discerning the Transmudane given by Septimus Signus, who is found north of the College of Winterhold, in the ice fields. No other prerequisite is needed to obtain the book other than completing the quest and being at least level 15. A locked Dwarven box must be opened by collecting the blood from each of the races of Mer, that is, Orsimer, Bosmer, Dunmer, Altmer, and Falmer. After opening the box, the player is given the book. When the book is activated, only one of three paths may be read: After choosing your path, the book vanishes from your inventory. Notes * You can choose only one set. * This book is mentioned in the Wabbajack book. * The Book's interior is similar in layout to that of the Mysterium Xarxes * Oghma is the god of wisdom in Faerûn (Forgotten Realms adventure setting) Oblivion * It can allow your skills to go beyond 100, but you will not be able to reach a higher point value(i.e. destruction 100 and destruction 110 is the same) * If a major skill(s) is increased, you gain a level as normal (even if it is 100->110). The skills are added in written order (for attribute bonuses). This level gain also applies to the maximum level capacity so you can gain a level beyond the capacity. Skyrim * This book cannot increase skills beyond 100. * Skill levels attained from using this book contribute towards level gain as if the skills had been attained by any of the other regular means. * Using the book before acquiring all Daedric Artifacts will not break the Oblivion Walker achievement. It will still count toward the 15 required. * Item ID 0001A332 useless until level 15 (I assume) * It seems to be made out of the skin of the different Elf races, hinting that the blood of each race had to do something with the book's making. ( Green - Orc, Tan - Wood Elf, Darkish/Cloudy - Falmer, Yellow - High Elf, Darkest Gray/ Light Black - Dark Elf. ) * Reading it will increase your skills causing you to level up. * Reading it also does not remove it from your inventory * As of patch 2.02, the book is now removed after a path has been selected, to prevent any form for glitching. Bugs * It has been confirmed for PS3 and 360 that the duplication-glitch still works as of Patch 2.02. To do this, you have to open a bookshelf-inventory, read the book without placing it, choose a path, close the book but not the inventory, place the book on the shelf, exit the inventory, select the book directly from the shelf WITHOUT reading it, pick it up, and repeat everything as much as you like. As said, this still works after Patch 2.02. * You can sometimes duplicate the Oghma Infinium. If you place the book in the book shelf, then read it from the world view, close the book without taking it, then quickly activate it immediately after closing. You should be able to take the book without reading it. When you activate the shelf it will still show the Oghma Infinium in its inventory, and when you close the shelf, it will reappear. This does not always work, but you just picked up the book if it didn't so all you need to do is replace the book and try again. Since the book is worth 2500 septims, this is a pretty good exploit for increasing your wealth very quickly. * It seems that this exploit has been patched on the XBOX 360 on the newest update. I put the Infinium into the shelf, removed it, read and picked a path, and put it back into the same shelf, but found that the shelf that held the infinium was now unuseable. The shelf had the appearance and showed the interaction information but when I pressed the button to access the shelf it would no longer allow me to put books on it. The exploit still works if using a standard container (such as the sacks near the door of the Whiterun home). * The Oghma Infinium exploit does not actually require a bookshelf, any container in the game will work. This has been confirmed to work with every compartment in the Whiterun home, and a even corpse. Instructions: You must first open the container, read the book from your inventory and choose a path. Immediately store the book, and then take the book back out of the container and read it again following the same pattern of storing, taking, reading. Never read while the book is in the container and to be safe after you decide to finish using the exploit store the book and exit the container, this reduces the chances of it being removed from your inventory. * It appears as if the latest patch has permanently fixed whatever bug allowed for the exploit to work, as now even if the book is kept after the first use it will simply show the blank page when it should offer to level your stats. (Confirmed for Xbox 360 and PS3)-(This is inncorrect, as when using the exploit the page will only go blank if you pick it up before all the skill increases have occured. This slows down the process but ensures it can be used again.) * The Glitch still can be used if you were to put it in a chest/barrel, it will work only once on a bookshelf and leaving the bookshelf useless as you can no longer access the bookshelf (Xbox360 and PC Confirmed). * (12-8-2011 11:45 pm xbox 360) using any container/corpse..with the trade window open, I was able to read the book from my own inventory, select a path, and quickly back out to my inventory list, and quickly store the book into the container/corpse before it could be removed. I then took the book back out of the container/corpse and read it again, and it allowed me to read, and select a path again. However, if you fail to store the book before you see the notification, the book will be removed in it's normal fashion. Simply save before reading/storing, and re-load if you fail. * On PC patch 3.17, I discovered that in your home in Whiterun, by opening up a bookshelf, reading and picking a path from your inventory, then closing the book, storing it in the shelf, if you read it from world view and not pick a path then take it, you can open up the bookshelf again, read and pick from your inventory, store, read and take from world view and repeat as many times as you like. It doesnt remove it when you read it while having a storage device open, but it does deactivate it. However, by placing it through the menu and removing it from the world, it either reactivates the book or creates an active duplicate that you take and removes the inactive original from existence. Rinse and Repeat ;D * Sometimes, in skyrim, if you open the book and you are in middway turn, it will ask you which path to take. It will the exit and will be left in your inventory, for sell for 2500 gold. (?) * If you level up pass 50 using the Book you will not earn the Master Achievement. (Tested false on PS3 & X360 on the newest update) * The glitch that allowed a player to use the book indefinitely, using a storage vessel was removed in a recent patch (PS3 and XBOX 360) * Earlier today (12/18/11) I was able to do the glitch with a bookshelf in my home in Whiterun. With the book in your invintory, open up the bookshelf, read the book and quickly back out of reading the book and place it in the bookshelf before it asks you which path to take. With my experience I believe this is unpatchable and can be redone until you are level 81 and halfway to level 82, which is where all skills are level 100. You might be able to increase your level further by going to jail and lowering your skill levels but I have not yet confirmed this. (works on XBOX 360 but should also work on PC and PS3) * Method of skill lowering in jail is viable on console (XBOX 360 and PS3 19/12/11) However leveling does not increase past 90 at that point it stops completly and the glitch is no longer viable * After you read the book from your inventory, you can drop it before it dissapears. If you read it again, you wont get the bonus, but you can now sell it or use it to decorate your house (PS3 20/12/11) Exploit A video guide explaining the Oghma Infinium exploit. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhDhPKF1lBY For patch 1.2 / 2.01: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6n0Ry0R4ik&hd=1 *TO CLARIFY; Exploit has been confirmed to still work in both methods, even after latest update. There have been mixed thoughts but it has been confirmed (PS3/X360) that it can still be done sucessfully. To those that are having trouble, carefully pay attention to all steps in both videos. Remember to save before trying exploit if it does go wrong. ru:Огма Инфинум (Skyrim) Category:Books Category:Skill Books Category:Oblivion: Books Category:Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Daedric Artifacts Category:Skyrim: Books Category:Oblivion Category:Skyrim: Unique Items